Harry Potter and the 7th year
by actress-4-lyf
Summary: Harry's 7th and final year approaches. There are twists and turns at every corner. Friendships and relationships will be tested can they all stay strong when they need eachother the most.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the 7****th**** year**

* * *

Chapter # 1

Harry Potter lay in his room on his bed on July 30th at 11:45 pm 15 minutes from his 17th birthday. Harry, at his previous headmasters request returned to the Durlseys, but only until his 17th birthday which coincidently was in 10 minutes. A brow barn owl which Harry recognized as on of the schools owls flew through the window. It dropped the letter it was holding on his bed and turned around and left. Harry cautiously picked up the letter and opened it. He immediately recognized the writing as his new headmistresses writing. Said headmistress was also his former head of house Professor Mcgonagal. It read.

Dear Harry,

A happy early birthday is in order i believe before i countinue this letter. Now on to more serious matters. I need you to come to Hogwarts tonight, At 12:00 pm this letter will transport you to the gates of Hogwarts. All you have to do is open the gate and come on up to the my office which is the heads office. You should know how to get to my office merlin knows how many times you have been here.

-Professor Mcgonagal

P.S. I still have my 'Gryfindore' pride.

Harry chuckled at the not so subtle clue she had given him. Harry wondered what she needed to discuss with him and why it couldn't wait until the beginning of the school year. The professor had sent him and everyone else a letter stating that Hogwarts was going to staly open. Harry looked at his clock and saw it was 11:59 pm. 'Better get ready' thought Harry. A second later he felt the familiar tug on his navel and off he was into the abyss of darkness. He landed on the ground and not very gently mind you right in front of the gates of Hogwarts. 'I'm home' Harry thought as he pushed open the gates and continued his journey up to the headmistresses office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and the 7****th**** year**

* * *

Harry opened up the gate and briskly walked across the familiar grounds. Even though there was no kids there but him it was good to be back. He got up to the castle doors and just stared and the gold knockers for a second then he pushed in the door. Once inside the familiar feeling of warmth and comfort surrounded him. Harry ran all the familiar hallways to the heads office. 'I could probably do this blind flolded' thought Harry.

Harry was at the gargoyle and said "Gryfindore Pride" since that was the password. Harry got to the door and heard a scream from with in saying "I WANT TO SEE HIM NOW!" the voice sounded familiar but he thought nothing of it. He turnded around to go back downstairs and wait until the person or people leave.

But when Harry turned around he didn't see and empty passageway no because nothings ever that easy for Harry. What Harry saw was his now 2nd or 3rd most hated person in the world. Severus Snivillus Snape. Harry's temper started to boil. "What the hell do you think you are doing here?" Harry spat and Snape. "Well I was assigned with the task of coming to get you for my master Potter." Snape said in that weird calm way that made his blood boil. "You should die for what you did to Professor Dumbledor" Harry snareled. "I don't think that I will be the one dieing Potter" Snivillus said with venom dripping in his every word. Harry flicked his wrist and his wand was in his hand, Snivillus had his wand out at the same time. "EXPELLIARMUS!" yelled Harry as Snape yelled "IMPENDIMENTA!". Harry went flying backwards right through the door. "Goodness gracious Potter couldn't you just knock like everyone else" Mcgonagal snapped. Harry didn't even register the three other people in the room. "It's not my fault Professor" said Harry quickly as he stood up. "No Minerva its not his fault." said Snape as he walked through the door. Snape stunned the other three in the room before Harry could see who they were and before he could even get his wand out. "You are going to die tonight Potter. AVADA KEDAVERA!" Snape said before disapearing. Harry was thrown in to the wall behind him as the green light hit him.

Harry sat there for a minute trying to get his focus as Mcgonagal just stood there looking shocked. "I'm okay Professor" Harry said wincing as he stood up. "Oh Harry your okay." said Mcgonagal as she embraced him in a mothering worried hug. "Though I really shouldn't be surprised" she said chuckling slightly. Harry chuckled a little to. "Harry could you revive the three guests that Snape stunned?" she asked. Harry nodded and pointed his wand behind his back and said "enervate". Harry heard a familiar voice say "Harry" Harry turned around and standing there were three people he never thought he would see again...


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter and the 7****th**** year**

* * *

Standing there was James and Lily Potter along with Sirius Black. Harry was shocked beyond belief. 'No, this isn't possible' thought Harry. 'They are dead'. Harry looked towards Mcgonagal for an explanation or for someone to jump out and say 'Gotcha' sure that would be a cruel joke but hey so was his life. Mcgonagal gave him a look that said 'go ahead' talk and he did. "S-S-Sirius" he stuttered. "Is that you?" Harry said a little more clearly. "Yeah cub it's me" said Sirius. Harry rushed forward as Sirius embraced him. Harry started crying into the older mans shoulder. "I thought I would never see you again." Harry said as he started to calm down a little. "I'm so sorry Harry, I never ment to get hurt and leave you." said Sirius, you could tell he cried some as well.

Harry looked over Sirius's shoulder and saw 'James' and 'Lily' with tear tracks going down their faces. Harry looked at Sirius and he gave him an encouraging smile. Sirius moved behind Harry and put his hand on his shoulder. "James, Lily this is your son, Harry James Potter." Sirius said with pride in his voice. "Mom, Dad?"asked Harry. They shook their heads yes simultanousoly. Harry slowly walked towards them, he ran the last like foot. He embraced them both in a hug and didn't wan't to let go.

He pulled apart from them when Mcgonagal gave a short little cough. Harry turned and blushed. "Sorry professor, what was it you needed." harry asked inocently. "Well mr.potter as you know I am in need of a DADA professor Most of you had to have seen that comming and I was wondering weather or not you would consider being the DADA professor and Quiditch capitan?" she asked with a smile on her face. The other 4 people in the room looked shocked. "A-a-are you serious professor, and Sirius don't even think about that joke thats in your head" said harry. "Yes Harry I am very serious" she said very sternly. "Well than yes I will." Harry said, he was more than happy to be DADA professor and Quiditch capitan. "Oh and Potter?" said Mcgonagal with mischtief in her voice. "Yes professor" said harry with curiousity. "would you also consider being the Head of Gryfindore as I won't have the time anymore" she said with a full sparkle in her eye and a smirk on her lips it reminded Harry of Dumbledore and Malfoy mixed. Harry was speachless he just nodded hi head yes. Mcgonagal turned and left the office.

The office was quiet for a couple minutes before the voice of Harry broke through everyones thoughts. "wow" was all that was said by him. "I am so proud of you Harry" said Sirius. "Me too, Harry." said James as Lily just shook her head in agreance with her husband. "What am I supposed to tell Hermione, Ron, or even Ginny." said Harry. "Harry, I'm sure that they would be proud of you, just like us" said Sirius. James and Lily just looked confused at the names of Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. "Maybe I should tell you a little about my life" said Harry. "Yeah that might help us a little" said James sarcastically.

So Harry launched into the story of his life starting from year 1.


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter and the 7****th**** year**

**I do not own harry potter or any of the characters.**

* * *

"Okay well where do you want me to start?" asked Harry. "Well how about when you got your Hogwarts letter" suggested Lily. "Yeah good idea Lils" agreed James."Which one" mummbled Harry under his breath. "what was that Harry?" asked Sirius. "Nothing, lets just start." said Harry a little nervously, Harry knew of Sirius's temper and protectiveness but if his parents had half as bad of a temper as Sirius and Remus said than Harry didn't know if this was such a good idea.

"Well it was the day fo my birthday and as usual the Dursleys forgot about it" started Harry right befor he got an interuption. "What do you mean 'like usual they forgot'" asked James. "Well the Dursleys usually forgot my birthday. Well no wait Dudley remebered so he could torture me about the presents I didn't get while he got like 30+ every year" said Harry. "Anyway it began like any other day Aunt Petunia woke me up and told me to go cook breakfast and not to burn anything." once again there was another interuption while Harry was talking ** not very polite are they.JK JK **"What do yo mean by told you to cook?" asked Lily. "Why would you cook for theml I mean I know she isn't that good of a cook but you shouldn't be anywhere near the stove." Lily said she sounded a little over protective. "Well I've cooked for them ever since I was like 5" said Harry not expecting the reaction he would get. "WHAT!" yelled James. "I knew when I first saw you I should have taken you with me" murmered Sirius. "How could they make my baby boy cook" said Lily her temper rising you could tell because her cheeks were becoming red just like Harry's do. "Mum,Dad, I am and was fine, and Sirius I probably would've stunned you if you tried to take me" explained Harry. Sirius nodded in agreement. "Now could I finish the story without all the interuptions PLEASE" said Harry. They all nodded yes.

Harry was at first scarred to continue the story but he did. The gasped in all the right places, the looked horrified or scared in the right times but they also got over mad at times yelling something out about how unfair something was. Harry's favorite part was when James and Lily looked horrified at the prospect of Severus snivillus snape teaching their baby.At the end of the fun story telling James, Lily, and even Sirius looked at him with pride and awe. "Wow Harry I can't believe you did all that stuff." said James. "My poor baby having to go through all of that I'm so sorry Harry" said lily as she hugged him he looked a little unconfortable and Sirius saw that. "Harry's an awsome leader as well" said Sirius his voice radiating with pride. "And about this Ginny girl how close are you guys?" asked James with a suggestive tone. "We dated for a month last year but we broke up" said Harry sadly he was really starting to regreat this decision.

"Mr. Potter." said a voice from the doorway they turned around and there was Mcgonagal. Harry hadn't even heard the door open. "Yes Professor." said Harry. "There are some people who are here to see you" she said. Sirius, James and Lily looked interested. "Who are they professor?" asked Harry. "Well why don't I call them in for you" she said. She called whoever it was in and who it was made Harry so Happy. "Hello Harry we missed you so much" said...

AN:Srry about the cliff hanger i have to keep you guys reading. Plz tell my how my writing is because I want to be an author when I graduate college and I want to know weather or not I would do good as an author.


	5. AN

**Harry Potter and the 7****th**** year**

**I do not own harry potter or any of the characters.**

* * *

AN: srry for not updating lately but i have writers block so if you have any ideas plz tell me it would really help me out

Please and Thank you

-gred-forge-R-hot


	6. Chapter 5

"Hello, Harry we missed you so much" said Hermione Granger who was standing right next to his other best friend Ron Weasley. Hermione rushed forward and engulfed Harry in a breath taking hug. "Let the man breath Hermione" said Ron while laughing. Hermione let Harry go and then gasped Ron was about to ask what was wrong when he saw what it was for himself.

"SIRIUS!" yelled Harry's best friends in excitement they both engulfed him in a hug even Ron. Sirius let out a bark of laughter. "Hello Ron, Hermione nice to see you again as well" he said. "Guys if you would please let go of my godfather I would like to introduce you to two other people" stated Harry trying not to laugh.

They let go and stepped back. They gasped again this time Harry couldn't conceal his laughter. "Guys this is my mom and my dad Lily and James Potter" said Harry. Hermione was a little shy but still spoke after all it was kind of hard to stop her from talking "nice to meet you Mr. And Mrs. Potter, I'm so glad Harry now has more family than just us after all he needed someone to keep him in line" said Hermione as she playfully glared backwards at him. "Please call us James and Lily I don't know about Lily here but it makes me feel kind of old" Said James, Sirius let out another bark of laughter.

"Mom, dad this is my best friends Hermione Granger the smartest witch of our year and Ron Weasley the best chess player in our year possibly our whole house." said Harry. "Nice to meet you." said Lily politly. "If you don't mind me asking how are you alive?" asked Ron. Hermione jabbed Ron in the ribbs with her elbow "Ronald" she scolded "you shouldn't ask them that" she hissed.

"Well its quite simple when Sirius fell behind the veil it wasn't his time but since he fell he had to wait 2 years but he could also bring back with him 2 people" Said James.

Harry was about to say something when he heard a familiar squeal of"Harry!" he looks and the door behind him and sees. . .

AN; srry about the cliff hanger once again I have to keep u guys reading I am way up for suggestions plz help me


	7. Help Plz do not abandon

Hey guys srry to keep u all waiting. I'm very hopeful to have an update out by either this afternoon or early tonight.

Plz don't give up hope i'm new at this


	8. Almost done

Guys just writing the story out on paper it is almost done be patient i'm trying to make the chapter longer

don't give up hope


	9. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter and the 7th Year**

**pg.8**

"Harry!" squeled a familiar voice. Harry, Ron, and Hermione winced while James, Lily, and Sirius hid in the shadows. Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned around slowly. Standing there was none other than Cho Chang. She rushed forward and engulfed Harry in a big hug, three years ago Harry would have killed for a change to hug Cho Chang but now..."Uh...hi Cho" said Harry as he awkwardly patted her back. "Harry it's good to see you" said Cho in a flirty way as she pulled back. She batted her eyelashes and didn't even seem to notice the other two people in the roo. This was a relief to Ron and Hermione as they backed into the shadows where the three adults were hiding.

"It's uh...good to see you to Cho" said Harry wondering why she was acting like this, they had dated once before and their relationship crashed and burned. "I gotta go Harry I just heard that you were here so I dropped by. I'll talk to you later Harry." she said and kissed him on the cheek.

After knowing the coast was clear everyone stepped out fo hidding. Ron,Hermione, and Sirius gave him a look of pitty while James and Lily thought it was cute. "Well, well, well looks like my son gets all the ladies, like father like son!" James was excited and patted him on the back while Lily squeled whith joy "Oh you two looked so cute together!" she hugged him.

"Hmmm..."said a voice behind them. They turned around and standing in the front door was Professor Mcgonagal. "Seems Lily, and James that you two are the only two who think those two look cute together most say Harry and young Ms. Weasley look good together." she said with ammusment in her eyes, they twinkled with michief like diamonds. "I believe the correct ter Proffessor is 'Golden Couple" said a voice behind the professor, it was a voice that Harry knew very well. Mcgonagal stood aside to reveal the beautiful and intelligan Ginny Weasley.

"Harry!" she squeled as Harry rushed forward and spun her around, Ron and Hermione looked at the couple with happiness, Sirius looked with shock and Lily, and James well with confusion. Harry put ginny down and gave her a proper hug.

When they broke apart they turned to face everyone, both of them blushing Harry blushing his famous blush and Ginny blushing the very famous Weasley blush and giggled. Ginny saw Sirius and yelped in surprise "Sirius!" she ran to give him a hug and Sirius laughed and said "Hey Ginny." "Gin, I would like you to meet two people, my parents, Lily and James Potter" Ginny was overwhelmed by the news. "Harry I thought your parents were dead" gasped Ginny breathlessly. "So did I." said Harry. "Mum, Dad this is Ginny Weasley my well...temporary ex-girlfriend." said Harry. "It's nice to meet you Ginny dear and please call us Lily and James." said Lily while Ginny shook bother of their hands. "So you and little Ginny dated, isn't that gonna be a little awkward?" asked Sirius. "No, it's temporary...untill after the war." said Harry quickly cutting off any response that was going to come from Ginny.

Ginny looked at Harry sourly before returing to her cheerful state. "So Ginny...do you play quittitch?" asked James everyone stared at James for a minute before Ginny answered "Yeah uh...I play chaser..." answered Ginny. James's face seemed to brighten a little. "I played chaser a bid during my 6th year but I mostly played seeker." James said quicker than most can talk.

"Oh that reminds me, Harry did you get your Firebold back?" asked HErmione. Harry and Ron looked at eachother with happiness as they raced out fo the room everyone else hot on their tails. Harry and Ron crashed into a suit of armor before popping back up and running into the transfiguration room. Harry and Ron were breathless. "Proffesor.."said Harry"Quidittch"said Ron"Firebolt!" they both said at the same time. Mcgonagal looked at them in amusement.

"I was wondering when you two would remember" chuckled Mcgonagal as she went under her dest and produced a firebold and handed it over to Harry. He couldn't look any happier which warmed the proffesor's heart she had a soft spot for the young boy.

"Thank you prfessor" "And..." said Mcgonagal "Your back on the team." Harry, Ron, Ginny, and even Hermione whopped in happiness. "Wait" interupted Ron, "Who's captain?" "Why I couldn't think of any better captains than you two" she said looking straight at Ron and Harry. they once again whopped in happiness. They left the office. James stopped everyone and turned to Harry and asked "Why did you get kicked off of the team and have your broom taken away in the first place" Lily behind James shook her head in agreement wanting to know the answer. Harry looked guilty and answered "Well..."

(A/N: We'll finish this convo in the next chapter the reason that he gets his broom taken away and kicked off of the team is a completely different reason than in the book)


	10. Chapter 7

**Harry Potter and the 7th Year**

**Chapter 8**

**"Well...it was all Draco Malfoy's fault." said Harry spitting out Malfoy's name with venom, James and Lily didn't seem to notice. "He once again challanged me to a duel in the trophy room and Ron called himself my second, again. Malfoy said to meet him at midnight and we would duel. The same thing happened that happened first year, he snitched except this time we didn't know untill Filch caught us, he sent us to Snape since it was his night..." his dad cut him off. "Snape! Snape is a teacher now!" he said with disgust in his voice Harry looked at him amused. "Ya he is anyway. He's been after me since first year and he said that I was off the team and I had to hand in my broom for using wands outside of class." Harry finished. The adults looked furious, James looked murderous. **

**"It's one thing to torture me but to Harry, my son, you would think that he had gotten past all of this!" James was pissed to say the least. Harry felt a rush of gratitude. "Ya well at least I have it now" said Harry awkwardly.They all headed back to the dorm rooms all talking about random things. They stopped outside of the portal and the adults wished the kids good night. Everyone seperated into their respective rooms.**

**(A/N: I know it's even shorter than usual but i have two more chapters one for the kids prospective and one for the adults thanks for reading)**


	11. Chapter 8

**Harry Potter and the 7th Year**

**Chapter 9**

**James, Sirius, and Lily all walked to their room, they stayed in a special room just for them. It was red and gold, there were two rooms within the one. James and Lily had one room there was a bed, a bathroom, and a chair contained in it, Sirius had the other it had all of the same things as James and Lily's there was a bonus room though it was like a family room in the middle of the two bedrooms.James, Lily, and Sirius all gathered in the "Family Room".**

**"So..."started off Sirius "What do you guys thing of Harry?" "I can't believe that he's gone through so much, he didn't no he doesn't deserve all of that" said Lily. "I can't believe how secretive he is." said James, Sirius scoffed "You haven't seen him secretive yet when he doesn't want you to know anything trust me you won't find out unless he tells you." **

**"Why is he so secretive?" asked Lily "I don't know Lily I just don't know" sighed Sirius. "It's because he's grown up learning not to trust adults" said a voice from behind them. Everyone whipped out their wands and turned around. After seeing who it was they all sighed with relief and put down their wands. Standing there was Remus Lupin who's known about them being back for about a week. **

**"Hey Moony." said Sirius. "What do you mean he's grown up learning not to trust adults?" asked Lily. "You do know who he's grown up with don't you?" asked Remus hesitating not wanting to be the one telling them the awful news. James and Lily shook their heads yes. "Well you know what their like Harry had to learn to fend for himself at a young age." explained Remus. **

**"Why don't you guys get some sleep, we can all go out tomorrow and you can get to know Harry" Remus said as he got up and closed the door. The three adults said their goodnights and went to bed with thoughts of Harry running through their heads.**

**'How could we let him grow up without us' though James and Lily in one room. 'How could I brake my promise and leave him like that when he needed me most' though Sirius who was the most guilt ridden of all.**

**(A/N: Got the Adults pov chap up next the teens geez I need to get my chaps. longer)**


	12. Chapter 9

**Harry Potter and the 7th Year**

**Chapter 10**

After the adults left to go to their room Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all walked into their dormitory. When they got into their common room they noticed the fire was lit and the room was cozy. They all sat down. Harry and Ginny on the love seat with Ginny laying down her head in his lap, and him stroking and playing with her hair. Ron sitting on the chair with Hermione leaning against his feet.

"So Harry..." started Hermione, "How does it feel to have your parents and Sirius back?" asked Hermione

"I don't really know yet," said Harry. They talked for half an hour about random things than said their goodnights. Ron and Harry going to the left dorms while Ginny and Hermione went to the right dorms.

(A/N: srry about the lame chapter I didn't know what to write)


	13. Chapter 10

The next morning Harry woke to a gentle voice in his ear saying "wake up, Harry wake up" he slowly opened his eyes to two hazel eyes staring back at him.

"Hey Gin" greeted Harry sleepily. He sat up and gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek and she blushed.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"It's 6 in the morning" answered Ginny.

"Oh, why are you up so early?" he asked slightly shocked.

"Well, I was just wondering if we could maybe go flying you know just us two." She asked shyly. Harry just smiled

"I would like that, just let me get something on" he said and she looked away shyly he chuckled slightly.

"I'll meet you downstairs in the common room ok" he said she just shook her head and went downstairs.

Harry got up and went to his trunk that was in front of his bed and took out a black t-shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans. As Harry was putting his clothes on he was letting the previous days happenings wash over him. His parents were alive, hell Sirius was alive! On top of that he was DADA proffessor and head of Gryffindor house! And his friends and the love of his life were there with him! Harry felt like he was on top of the world. He decided to leave a not for Ron so he didn't worry that something bad happened. He wrote the note quickly, grabbed his firebolt and ran downstairs. When he got downstairs Harry got the breath knocked out of him. For the first time today he saw what she was wearing. A pair of red shorts with a gold stripe going down each side and a gold tank top with with sneakers. It might've been simple but to Harry she still looked gorguous.

He slowly made his way behind her as she was standing facing away from his staircase. He leaned close to her ear and softly whispered

"ready to go?" she turned around surprised.

"Ya. Just let me grab my broom I just realized I forgot it" she said sheepishly.

"Actually I was wondering if you would ride with me, we haven't talked in a while?" Harry asked actually kind of nervous himself.

"Ya ok that sounds great" she said.

So they both walked to the quiditch field in comfortable silence with Harry shocking Ginny half way through the castle. He held her hand. She smiled and happily accepted. They got outside and Harry mounted the broom first and Ginny got in back of him and held him tight around his waist. Harry smiled just being this close to him. They took off. He decided to go slow for today, just glide around the pitch. They started talking about anything and everything for about 2 hours before they fell into a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes. Harry decided to do something bold for once with Ginny. He sighed.

"Ginny, I've come to a conclusion" he said

"oh" she said "what about" "I'm an idiot" he said shocking Ginny.

"Harry what…."

"I've decided that I should be able to be happy while having to save the world, Ginny Weasley will you take me back and be my girlfriend?" Harry asked . Ginny was shocked and overwhelmed.

"Yes Yes Yes!" Ginny said happily. She hugged him tightly and he turned his head slightly and kissed her lightly on the lips. Ginny smiled as did Harry both of them happier than ever.

* * *

AN: Sry about how long it took to put this up I've been having story insperations lately but that doesn't mean i don't want any help if anyone has any ideas plz tell me

-gred_forge_R_hot


End file.
